


Singin' Blues Has Been Getting Old

by seradiss



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Mighty Nein as Family, Other, autistic caleb, gratuitous lana del rey references, it's mainly widomauk but also beau and yasha are getting married!, its modern and theres still fantasy races but no magic, molly uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seradiss/pseuds/seradiss
Summary: It takes Yasha and Beau's wedding to bring Molly and Caleb together.





	Singin' Blues Has Been Getting Old

Caleb had been dreading this all week. All month, even. He stood in front of his closet in his underwear trying to figure out what would be an appropriate outfit choice for an…..event such as this. He had never been to a bachelorette party before. Much less one being thrown by his group of friends who were eccentric to put it mildly (read: batshit crazy).

Beau had told him that he’s required to attend her bachelorette party “or else,” and Caleb wasn’t keen to find out what her revenge might be if he lied and said he didn’t feel well. He never thought that she would be the type to become a bridezilla, and she hadn’t really, she just wasn’t afraid to tell her friends exactly how her wedding was going to be. Very firmly and using threats of violence.

Yasha on the other hand seemed to be getting less and less involved by the day, simply nodding at all of Beau’s decisions and letting her maid of honor do all the heavy lifting when it came to making plans. Caleb had never met her maid of honor but they supposedly had impeccable taste and a knack for the dramatic (if the masquerade ball bachelorette party coming up next week was any indication). He suspected that Yasha wasn’t particularly invested in the masquerade idea but her wedding day jitters were making her unusually agreeable to just about anything.

Caleb was debating between a cream colored sweater or a burgundy cardigan when he heard a key in the lock on the front door. Nott let herself in with a shout and he could hear her flop herself down on the couch in the living room. He poked his head out to see her laying with her feet on the back of the couch and her dead dangling a few inches off the ground.

“What do you think I should wear tonight?” Caleb asked carefully, unsure. Nott shrugged from her upside-down position on the couch.

“I don’t know, I was just going to wear leggings. It’s a burlesque club not a black tie event.” Nott was never one to go crazy over her appearance and Caleb realized he had probably picked the wrong person to ask for fashion advice. Perhaps he should call Jester…

 

* * *

 

Walking into the club confirmed Caleb’s worst fears. It was loud, cramped and absolutely filled with people (most of them drunk). His own group had been pregaming for almost an hour before piling into an Uber to head to the club. They had passed by Yasha at her post by the entrance, Beau batting her eyes flirtatiously and pretending to hit on the bouncer. Yasha had been forbidden to attend Beau’s bachelorette party, both maids of honor insisting that the stag do absolutely, under no circumstances included the other bride (and vice versa for Yasha’s masquerade party which beau didn’t mind missing since it was “pretty lame”). Yasha still had to work tonight though, so she would be present while not technically attending.

As Caleb was manhandled into the center of a booth by Fjord he caught sight of the fourth poster with the silhouette of a voluptuous tiefling since he’d entered the club. The tiefling’s horns curled gracefully and seemed to drip with chains and jewels, and a vintage style cigarette holder dangled from delicate, clawed fingers. The poster proclaimed that “The Amazing Amethyst” would be performing tonight. Caleb swallowed nervously.

Jester was bouncing excitedly to Caleb’s right, clearly very excited and very drunk. She somehow held a martini glass filled with something bright green even though they had only entered the club a few minutes before and Caleb hadn’t seen her go to the bar. She was slurring about “how beautiful they’re going to look” to Beau who was almost certainly not paying attention and instead making eyes at Yasha from across the room.

Caleb’s heart started beating faster as the music faded out and the already low lights dimmed even further. A tall half elf in a velvet suit stepped onto stage and bowed dramatically, setting the crowd into raucous applause. Caleb tried to cover his ears as casually as possible, already overstimulated.

“Welcome one and all to Fletching and Moondrop!” The audience clapped again, somehow even louder than before. “Tonight, we are all privileged enough to witness a legend on this stage. Please help me welcome THE AMAZING AMETHYST!” The crowd went absolutely wild as the lights dimmed completely. There was a moment that stretched into infinity where Caleb hung suspended- blind, deafened by the crowd and the sound of his own heart in his ears.

And then a single spotlight illuminated the center of the stage. As music began to flow from the speakers the red velvet curtains were parted by an elegant, long-fingered purple hand tipped with glittering golden claws. From behind the curtain stepped a lavender tiefling dressed in a flowing gossamer gown in shades of gold and silver. The gown was open to the navel, revealing a slender torso covered in swirling tattoos in every color of the rainbow. Their sleeve flowed down like a silky, translucent wing as they held the curtain open with one hand.

Caleb was mesmerized, unable to look away as the tiefling on stage glided toward the standing microphone in the center of the stage, skirt brushing the ground and flowing around slender ankles. The crowded club had gone silent; Caleb couldn’t tell if the tiefling on stage had stolen everyone’s breath or if Caleb had simply left his body and the sound had faded from around him. Amethyst opened lips painted a deep shade of plum and began to sing in a voice somehow both sultry and innocent, smokey and sweet.

“You said I was the most exotic flower,” those lips formed each word as if it was a prayer, a whispered sweet nothing, a cry of ecstasy. Gleaming fangs glinted between parted plum lips as they caressed each word with the gentle touch of a lover.

As they continued to sing they plucked the microphone from its stand and began to slowly move around the stage, somehow both weightless and powerful like a predator waiting to pounce. “I don’t know how to get over someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you,” they turned their back to the audience to reveal the plunging back of the gown. The silver and gold sleeves brushed lavender shoulder blades then dipped down to reveal the long column of their spine and reformed beneath a deeper purple, pointed tail. Caleb was sweating, beads rolling down his neck.

“If you’re going crazy just grab me and take me,” Caleb wanted to look away as Amethyst stroked a hand delicately from their neck down past their collar bones and further to brush their exposed navel.

He didn’t look away. He couldn’t.

“You’re screwed up and brilliant, look like a million dollar man, so why is my heart broke?” As the music began to fade, Amethyst closed scarlet eyes and brought a hand up to gently brush full, plum colored lips, blowing the audience a kiss. The roar of the crowd suddenly kicked back in and Caleb was jolted back to reality, released from the spell of the tiefling’s song. He could feel himself blushing bright red and hoped the dim lights would make it less noticeable. A sneaky glance to each side told him that everyone else was absorbed by the performance and didn’t seem to be paying him any mind.

Good. He could have his existential crisis in peace.

As the music for Amethyst’s next song started Caleb decided he needed a drink. Trapped as he was inside the booth, he helped himself to Jester’s forgotten green monstrosity. It was both too sweet and too strong but the burn helped ground Caleb. He was so, totally fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't make any promises about my upload schedule but I'm going to do my best


End file.
